A Vigilante and a Cop
by NeoTyson
Summary: A Arrow one-shot: What if Oliver prevented Helena from shooting McKenna, and how much will his next choice affect their relationship?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything I borrowed from other media.

 **A Vigilante and a Cop**

"Freeze!" Demand the voice that Oliver did not want to here at the moment as he aims his bow up ready to strike down his ex girlfriend Helena.

 _"Dang it not here, not now."_ Oliver thinks to his self as it turns out his current girlfriend, Detective Mckenna Hall came to the scene of the crime pointing her gun at him.

"Put it down and then turn around." She orders him.

 _"I have to get her out of here."_ Oliver at that moment pretends to listen to her command as he puts down his bow, but at the time kept his eyes on Helena to make sure she didn't pull a fast one.

"Slowly." Mckenna orders Oliver when all of the sudden Helena uses this opportunity to try and take down the Detective.

However, Oliver figure she would try something yelling, "No you don't!" and with all his might throws his arrow at her arm.

"AHHHH!" Helena screams and quickly runs holding on to her arm with an arrow in it.

This action catches Mckenna off guard, for she could have been shot if it wasn't for the Vigilante. "I told you to put it down!" She warns him, pointing her gun back at the Vigilante.

Oliver couldn't think of how to get out of the situation that he is in. This leads to him to do something that he might regret down the road. "McKenna you have to trust me. I only was trying to protect you that's why I did that." He pleads with her while slowing turning to face her.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" McKenna questions for last she checks she doesn't recall a time that the vigilante would actually know her name. At that moment, with a hint of hesitation, Oliver lifts up his hood to reveal his self to his current girlfriend, which would make her fourth person to know his secret.

McKenna felt speeches, seeing what she is seeing in front of her. "Ol.. Oliver?" She mange to ask, earning her a nod from a nervous Oliver. Realizing that the cops were coming and still couldn't wrap her head around the new discovery, Mckenna turns her head to watch her back and says, "Just… Just go."

Oliver didn't seem sure if she is being serious or not. "McKenna?"

"Go before they show up! We will talk about this later." She tells him, allowing Oliver the chance to flee while he has the chance.

All Mckenna could do at this point is rub her forehead and mutters, _"Great all this time I was sleeping with the vigilante."_

* * *

*Later back in the lair*

"You did what!?" Diggle yells at Oliver angrily hearing that he basically gave away his secret to a cop. Oliver explains to Diggle and Felicity what ends up happening when he fought Helena.

"On the bright side you stop your crazy ex girlfriend from killing your current girlfriend." Felicity said, trying to lighten the mood only to receive glares from Oliver and Diggle.

Oliver shakes his head in frustration before speaking. "Look, there are two people I can trust with my secret at this point, which is you two. Then there's Tommy and Helena who I can't trust. At the point Mckenna will either be on my side or it will be a mistake I would regret for the rest of my life."

Diggle still didn't like where this situation is going. It was bad enough that Helena knew that Oliver is the vigilante forcing him to work with her to begin with, now a cop knows and there's no telling if she would report to Officer Lance and tell him everything as soon as possible. Oliver couldn't blame Diggle at all, but at that moment he wasn't sure what he could have done. The alternate choice, would of have led to Helena shooting Mckenna and he wasn't about to let that happen on his watch.

Felicity walks over to Oliver and in a calm tone asks him, "Then let me ask you this… do you think you deep down can trust her?"

After she questions him, Oliver gets a text from the woman of the hour and figures this is the moment of truth.

"I don't know, honestly, but I hope I can." Oliver answers Felicity as he prepares for what's coming.

* * *

*Eventfully that evening at Mckenna Hall's home*

The text Oliver received from Mckenna was her requesting him to meet at her place. Part of him figures she would have the cops waiting to capture him, so to make sure otherwise he scoped the area and had Felicity do area check before heading towards her house.

 _"Okay, here goes nothing."_ Oliver mutters to his self now knocking on her door. After a few seconds Mckenna opens the door, to Oliver's surprise, calmly and allows him to enter.

"So the conversation about you letting people down, what happen on the island, and your strange disappearances all equal up to you being the man behind the hood huh?" Mckenna interrogates him as he walks inside.

Oliver scratches the back of his head before facing her. "If you are looking for the short answer, then yes, that would be the case. McKenna I can only imagine that the first thing that you thought when you saw me remove my hood that I nothing like the Oliver you knew before and see me as a murder. All I can ask that you allow me to fully explain why I am doing what I am doing and then you can decide to trust me or to arrest me."

Normally she wouldn't someone she should be arresting a chance to explain their self yet she couldn't but to feel curious on why Oliver would go around killing people. After giving it some thought she tells him his decision. "Okay, I will let you tell your story and then we will decide what happens there."

With that said Oliver begins to explain in detail his experience on the island and how it change him leading to coming back to starling city to honor his father dying wish to bring down the people who have wrong him. This leads to Oliver showing her the list that his father gave him, which is why he needs to be something else to take down instead of doing so as Oliver Queen. After hearing Oliver's explanation, McKenna processes everything that she had learned. Part of her still wasn't fully okay that to fulfill his father's promise meant going around killing people on this list, while the other part has a better understanding of what Oliver went through and really just want to make a change in the city.

"This is a lot to take in. As a cop I can't just let you go around killing people by all means." McKenna begins to tell Oliver but he stops her mid sentence assuming he already know what she will do.

"I fully understand." He said with a hint of hurt in his voice. Without resisting, having a back up plan to escape, he lifts his arms towards her and simply says, "Do what you have to do."

McKenna tilts her head before softy holds Oliver's hands to continue speaking. "However, as your current girlfriend, I suggest that if your going to continue to go out as the vigilante that you stop resorting to killing and allow the police to arrest the people you are after you are done beating on them."

Hearing her said that surprise, Oliver to where he quickly questions here to make sure they are on the same page. "Wouldn't you knowing about me put you at risk? I clearly remember Officer Lance wants you to personally help him take me down."

She rolls her eyes in amusement by how Oliver underestimates her. "Well, that would mean if we can, we would improvise. If it's just me and you in the area I will attempt to arrest you, but failing to do so in the process."

"Darn that vigilante is just too fast." She said, showing him her acting skills getting a soft chuckle out of Oliver.

He looks deep into her eyes and says, "I don't really know what to say but thank you for having faith in me. I promise that I will try to do my part with making sure the kill count is not a major issue."

She gets closer to him and whispers, " _I know it won't be easy, but I know you are a good person inside and a boyfriend who will make me proud as he continues to protect this city."_ The two share a passionate kiss afterwards. It felt good for Oliver Queen to have someone like McKenna in his life who can not only help him on the field, but accepts him for who he is and actually see the good in him despite his troubled past.

As far as the rest of season 1 goes, McKenna ends up meeting the team as well as having a nice friendship with Felicity. Her and Oliver try to team up on the field while other times McKenna starts her own mission to convince Lance to change his view on the vigilante. Thus, this allows Tommy and Laurel to still be together, which sits well with Oliver. When the undertaking happens, McKenna at least is able to convince Lance to trust the vigilante's plan to stop the Malcolm Merlyn's plans. However, the team still fails to stop all the bombs from exploding. Yet manages to save more people than in the original season 1 and in the process, keeping Tommy alive, leading to him and Oliver to work on restoring their friendship while Oliver and McKenna continue their relationship.

* * *

 **Author notes: Wait NeoTyson writing something that has nothing to do with Spider-man? Is this a real page? Yes, my fans, it is I NeoTyson and yes, this is content that has nothing to do with Spider-man. Yes, I love writing Spider-man stories, but Spider-man is not the only hero I like. Therefore, I want to start writing about other heroes or shows that I enjoy for example Arrow.**

 **Now to new fans, welcome and this is my first ever Arrow one-shot I ever wrote. Depending on the reviews, I'm considering writing two more Arrow stories with one being a short story and another will be my what if season 4 base on my au. Now a fair warning to future readers who want to read my arrow stuff, they will NOT have Olicity in them so I suggest you avoid reading if that's all you are looking for consider there's a million Olicity stories on this site. Also, any bashing on my stories because it doesn't have Olicity will be blocked no question asks. I did not prefer the couple, but I don't go around bashing people who do so I expect the same in return.**

 **My content is to give shine on other parings like Oliver/Mckenna, which is why I wrote this, what if Oliver had kept Helena from shooting McKenna. I'm sure some of us at the time probably wonder the same thing. Now though it's not number 1 favorite, I actually like the pairing of Oliver/McKenna for it didn't feel force for her, I enjoyed her fun but serious personality, and the episode when she said find someone that you never have to apologize to (though that is a bit unrealistic) it made me think they could had last long a little longer as a couple IMO.**

 **Well, I hope you like the one shot. Favorite and review if you did and maybe you will like my short story that takes place in season 2 my version also if you spot errors point them out and be constructive about it. I will put a poll up asking which would like to see a short story of: A season 2 that features what if Oliver and McKenna still dated or a what if Shado return instead of Sara?**


End file.
